


Paparrazi

by MissLouisa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (very mild) references to suicide, Fluff, Lestrade's POV, M/M, references to TRF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Lestrade and the Yard don't know who's been taking pictures of the World's First and Only Consulting Detective and Dr. John Watson. Lestrade doesn't think they're going to try and find out either.</p>
<p>The first one comes in on a dreary, wet, Friday afternoon. Lestrade is sitting inside and he feels soggy but not half as much as he's sure John does in the photo illuminated on his monitor screen. Both of them are soaked to the bone, TESCO bags looped around elbows and wrists. Both of them are kissing. Each other.</p>
<p>Oh. HAH</p>
<p>Anderson owes him twenty quid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparrazi

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the LJ Kink Meme

Lestrade and the Yard don't know who's been taking pictures of the World's First and Only Consulting Detective and Dr. John Watson. Lestrade doesn't think they're going to try and find out either.

The first one comes in on a dreary, wet, Friday afternoon. Lestrade is sitting inside and he feels soggy but not half as much as he's sure John does in the photo illuminated on his monitor screen. Both of them are soaked to the bone, TESCO bags looped around elbows and wrists. Both of them are kissing. Each other.

Oh. HAH

Anderson owes him twenty quid.

*

The second photo is more puzzling than the last. Lestrade is fairly sure he can see his own foot in the shoot. It's at a crime scene (which is against the rules, but Lestrade's pretty sure nobody is going to mind, in this case.)

It appears on Lestrade's screen as he's doing the paperwork for the crime in question, and it takes him a moment to see what's odd about the picture.

John has a lovebite, just caught by the angle of the camera. Sherlock is staring at it somewhat predatorily. 

The look in Sherlock's eyes would make Lestrade blush, if he were a lesser man. 

*

The third photo is certainly less subtle than the second.

It's taken from within a car, clearly following a taxi both Sherlock and John are occupying.

And occupied they are, Lestrade acknowledges, before hurriedly closing the photo.

He knows the pictures are going to escalate and he is only slightly concerned about his job security if he is caught looking at steamy photos of Consultants. 

*

The third photo is from within their flat. Lestrade is starting to get a little creeped out by the mysterious photographer. It would be more than a little if it weren't for the fact that the photographer doesn't seem to mean any harm by it.

There's a rose, in a vase, on the table. It is, admittedly, surrounded by various algae sprouting petri dishes, but Lestrade is sure that doesn't account for all of the utter shock in John's face. 

*

The fourth photo, is, in fact, a series of photos. It flashes up on Lestrade's computer screen nearly four months after the previous one. Lestrade had thought the paparazzo had grown bored of his subjects, but clearly not.  
John is on one knee. Sherlock is - for once, even Lestrade is surprised - shocked. In a good way, it would seem, going by the following photo. The two are clutching each other like lift rafts - or, more aptly, like oxygen tanks, Lestrade reflected, as the next picture showed the pair feverishly kissing.

Lestrade frowns, he's pleased for them, he is. 

But he wants to know who on earth has decided to make their relationship Lestrade's business?

*

The fifth photo arrives in an entirely different format.

As Lestrade is entering the office, he finds an _expensive_ camera on his desk. He frowns, picks it up, and spots a USB cable tucked underneath it.

Lestrade rolls his eyes, but plugs it in. He doesn't have time for this anymore, not since every case has had to be rechecked. 

The Richard Brook business put Lestrade at the bottom of the heap at Scotland Yard and he can't afford to waste time with these photos.

But as soon as the first one pops up, he knows he has a problem. Because there's a photo of John, cradling his gun. He looks tired, empty, devoid of emotion.

Lestrade knows what he has to do.


End file.
